


Kisses Before Work

by Chexmixup



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers for unkown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chexmixup/pseuds/Chexmixup
Summary: Saeyoung finds something interesting when taking a break from work.





	Kisses Before Work

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on Seven's route so please forgive any inaccuracies!

“You know,” Saeyoung starts, his eyes tearing from the screen that sat in front of him to his wife, who was resting on the couch. “Right here, it says that men live longer if their wives kiss them before you go to work. Did you know that~?”

She doesn’t look up from where she’s tapping at her phone screen- whether she’s playing a game, scrolling through her Facebook, or talking to one of the members he doesn’t know. Her dainty legs are tucked underneath her as she sits, her brown hair falling over her shoulders. She looks so peaceful, but she’s ignoring him so he’ll have to break that beautiful stillness she was wrapped in.

“Kitten,” He begins again and this time he’s standing up from his computer chair, sauntering over to the couch instead. Still, he doesn’t get a response, so he pouts and plops down beside her. Still, no response. “Ugh!” He falls against her shoulder, tipping her over and causing her to yelp as she fell to her side, him falling atop her. “Pay attention to me~!” He says again,and finally, finally she’s listening to him.

She lets out a sigh, but from the smile on her face he doesn’t think she’s as upset as she’s trying to sound. “Yes, darling?” She says in that lovely voice of hers and all is forgiven, he could never stay mad at her even if he’d truly been upset. “You were saying something?”

He cleared his throat, pulling together a look of disdain. It was clearly fake, and she knew it too. “Yes, I was in fact saying something! And you had the audacity to ignore me, the almighty Seven Zero Seven!” He offers a huff, watching her eyes light up as he spoke. He sits up first, and soon she follows, leaning against him. He, however, crosses his arms, refusing to give into her inviting warmth. She settles for snuggling against his arm, a possible apology for ignoring him. “Now I’m not sure I should repeat myself,” He says in defiance.

She’s pouting up at him, her intense eyes boring into him. He watches the flicker of amusement, and he just knows she’s going to play along with him. Maybe that’s what made him fall in love with her in the first place. Or, maybe it was how kind she was. Maybe it was the captivating look of her eyes, or the way her smile lit an entire room. Or maybe- 

“Oh almighty Seven, I’m so sorry for my impertinence; I promise you it won’t happen again.”

-it was the melodic lilt to her voice that made his heart stammer and his smile grow. Of course,, that had to be it.

He gave a begrudging sigh after she spoke, but a mischievous smile curled onto his face. “I suppose I can repeat myself, just this once.” She is about to proclaim thanks in that teasing tone of hers, but he silences her by continuing first. “I was trying to tell you that I just read something that said, and I quote directly, that men live longer when their wives give them a kiss before work.” He tells her matter-of-factly, this time turning to wrap her in his arms. She leans back against her chest, and he is inwardly pleased at how her phone has been long forgotten.

“A kiss before work, hmm?” However, that teasing tone is still there. “But, my darling, you work from home.” She tells him.

Saeyoung pouts at this, his chin resting on her head. “That doesn’t mean you can’t give me a kiss! In fact, I think I’m entitled to more kisses because I never really leave work, and do you realize how troubling that is for me?” However, she smiles gracefully and he finds it hard to keep his pout. Every expression she makes just lights him up, and he thanks God every time that he’s finally, finally, been allowed to be content in life.

“Oh, I imagine it’s so hard for you.” She chuckles, and he can’t help that he’s pulling her closer to himself. “I suppose, if you are having that much trouble, I can give you more kisses than I already do.”

“And how many more is that~?” He grins down at her and she peers up at him from underneath her bangs. “I’m a greedy man, kitten, and once I have one I tend to want more. Especially when it’s of you~!”

She giggles and he loses himself in the sound. He loses himself in her constantly, and he has never been happier in his life. “I suppose we’ll have to see where it goes,” She laughs, tucking her head under his chin. He takes this as a hint, a go ahead, and he shifts so he can lean in for a kiss from his beloved wife. However, the next thing he knows, she has her hand in his face and she’s giggling. “Ah-ah-ah~! When you’re working!”

He gives a groan, falling back on the couch and pulling her with him. “You hurt me; Denying me kisses is like denying me air to breathe! I’ll die without it!” She’s laughing even harder, shifting in his arms and pulling back so she can lean against his chest and look at his face. She places her hands on his chest and she hovers above him, her hair curtaining around his face. He feels his heart stammering in his chest, but the both of them are grinning madly.

“Well, I suppose if it’s that vital, I can’t deny you of it,” She says and leans down, pressing her soft lips to his. It’s not their first kiss, of course not, they are married, but the way he blushes, his hands fumble, and his heart pounds it’s as if it were. He slowly loops his arms around her shoulders and she lowers herself back down so they are chest to chest. He knows, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he needs to get back to work, but the slow movement of her lips draw him back to the present.

“Disgusting,” He hears the gruff murmur, and the two break apart quickly before snapping their attention to the twin, standing in the doorway to the living room before shuffling away.

Her attention turns to him, and he’s grinning widely. “Saeran! Don’t go, I was going back to work!” He shouts and she’s rolling her eyes, pulling herself away to go back to her phone. He doesn’t really mind though, after all, he got his before work kisses.


End file.
